Talk:Sarah Kerrigan
Before Time Weren't the four cerebrates destroyed when the protoss steralised the planet?--Hawki 21:12, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, but they were alive after Kerrigan "whacked out all the Cerebrates". PsiSeveredHead 21:53, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Things are weird since she take over the Zerg and was infested. This is one popular character for no reason. ...no reason? Well, you're entitled to your oppinion I guess.--Hawki 09:23, 22 September 2007 (UTC) She is immortal. I guess she will be permanently infested forever but might die infested. (Assaulthead 02:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) Also everyone don't forget about her HP of 250 and Attack of 30 in her Ghost for and her infested terran form has a health of 400 and the attack of 50.(Soldier 79 17:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) Fixing article... still Kerrigan's article still needs fixing in the Episode I area (especially relating to her actions and to her growing disagreement with Mengsk). Will work on that soon. PsiSeveredHead 22:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) There's a typo in the caption of the 'kerrigan confronts zertaul sic' video. Fixed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Stats Since Kerrigan will be appearing infested in StarCraft II, is there any point of putting up her stats in the article? I can't put them in the game unit area because that might overlap the references too much ... and she's got lots of references. PsiSeveredHead 03:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I guess the template could be used in front of the character box. As for SC2, it could be merged in with the same box (eg. hp 400/500 (StarCraft I and II respectively). Simple '/' can work.--Hawki 04:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Her name is Sarah, not Infested. I've found an awful lot of articles that refer to her as "Infested Kerrigan." This is not the right way to label her. Yes, the in-game unit was called that, but only to differentiate it from the "Sarah Kerrigan" unit. None of the characters in-game or official sources like novels or websites refer to her as Infested Kerrigan: her name is Sarah Kerrigan, and she likes to go by the name "Queen of Blades." Please, pick one of those. Captain J 03:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Or even just "Kerrigan," which everyone refers to her as in Brood War. -- Dark T Zeratul 06:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Under the assumption that she DOESN'T get labelled as Infested Kerrigan, what alternative is there? Queen of Blades is a moniker title and conflicts with Episode VI and the novel. And if links were just given to Sarah Kerrigan in the context of her infested form, that would require a lot of scrolling. In short, until (or if) Psi and Meco put in their words, I think "Infested Kerrigan" should remain a necessary evil.--Hawki 09:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I suggest we refer to her as "Kerrigan", that being the name everyone agrees on, and link her name to Sarah Kerrigan#Infested Kerrigan: No scrolling required. I'm not saying we don't ever refer to her as Infested Kerrigan, but we shouldn't use that as a proper name; "Infested Kerrigan went to the base" doesn't sound right. I freely admit that using "Queen of Blades" as her proper name would get old really fast, but it's not like she's a completely different person from the red-haired Ghost. (Psychotic megalomania notwithstanding) Captain J 17:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan won't work; there's already a character named Patrick Kerrigan. Infested Kerrigan links are also present on 90 pages (I just checked). Infested Kerrigan is practically a title for her, but we don't see her being called "Queen Kerrigan" anywhere. PsiSeveredHead 21:45, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ghost Kerrigan's Range Hero Ghosts have a range of 6, or 192 pixels. Regular Ghosts have a range of 7, or 224 pixels. I suppose she SHOULD have a range of 7, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't. 02:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Please tell me how you measured this. As long as such info is explained or referenced, it can stay. Kimera 757 (talk) 02:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I'm making a test map right now, and I'll show you the picture, but you can try a quick example by attacking Kerrigan and a ghost together, the ghost won't have to move, but Kerrigan will. 02:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) http://whathuh05.googlepages.com/KerriganRange.png It doesn't prove that she has a range of 192 pixels, to do that you'd need to have a bunch of zerglings in a line, burrowed, 1 pixel apart. It's easier to assume 6x32=192. This can also be seen in the melee units, SCVs have a range of 10 pixels, while drones/probes/firebats have a range of 32 pixels. I think scourges are 3, and infested terrans are 2, and most other melee units are 15. These numbers are offhand, from a faq I remember reading somewhere. Barring that, DatEdit can tell you the ranges of weapons (and you can change them if you're modding), and it reports that a Ghost's Rifle has a range of 14, while Kerrigan's Rifle has a range of 12. 03:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan didn't do zerg trailer voiceover? Apparently it was done by Joanna Cleland, who voiced a queen! Link: http://news.bigdownload.com/2008/10/11/blizzcon-2008-notes-from-the-dvd-production-panel/ Interesting. Must confirm. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Mythological Connections? I may just be seeing things here, but is it worth mentioning in the trivia section that Infested Kerrigan may be partially based off the Gorgon Medusa from Greek mythology? Her 'hair' is similar to snakes in a sense and as she says on Char, "my stare alone could reduce you to ashes." Not exactly the same as turning people to stone, but it's a similar concept, albeit exagerated. Anyway, there are many mythological references in SC, and I thought this could be one of them. Thought it best to get feedback before posting though.--Hawki 09:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Xenomorphs? I was reading the article and noticed that it says "Xenomorph" instead of "Zerg" this cant be right.... At that time period, terrans were referring to zerg as xenomorphs. If you see a link and click it, it'll take you to the zerg page. Kimera 757 (talk) 15:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just found this... "The term "Xenomorph" is a Greek-derived phrase meaning either "alien form" or "foreign shape."" Ah, Irony. What's in a name? Sarah's names have quite ironic implications. Sarah is a Hebrew name that denotes a woman of high rank. It is usually translated as "princess." Kerrigan is of Gaelic origin. It is usually translated as "dark." What do you get when you combine the names? "Dark Princess." Hah! The-Watcher 01:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The-Watcher Ethnicity as human? From the ingame picture I thought Kerrigan was black when she was human. The new concept art shows her as white. What's going on? 18:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :She's always been white. -- Dark T Zeratul 19:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It might possible that she was white, but still, her in-game picture indicates that she was black, or at least half-black. Clarification would be a good thing. 16:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Limrasson, 2010.06.11. 18:25 (GMT+1) Given the sci-fi nature of the setting, ethnicity means nothing. But if you look at the recent commercial for StarCraft II, it's abundantly clear that Kerrigan is a green-eyed, red-haired woman with an Irish surname. Actually, Raynor has had similar comments; not over ethnicity, but just over his hair color (which was actually described as "sandy blond" in Liberty's Crusade, but is dark brown or black in StarCraft II). It's a little hard to see such details in the tiny little portraits you get in StarCraft I. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Infested Kerrigan transport slot. I noticed that the Terran kerrigan information box have this "Transport slots" infobox ---> The Zerg Kerrigan can also be transported in overlords, but there is no "Transport slots" infobox in the Kerrigan version below. Is there any good reason for this?'' - Tommten 09:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)'' The template was added a long time ago, so it's probably missing the field. I haven't tested that recently, but can do so today and update it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 1 slot. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Consume In the notes of kerrigan consume ability it says: "Because she gains the same amount of energy each time regardless of the unit it consumes" I think it should say: "Because she gains the same amount of energy each time regardless of the unit she consumes" It doesnt sound right when refering to her as a she first, then calling her "it" later in the same sentence. I dont know how to edit that note box, so I mention it here instead. I guess you can remove this talk section when the change is done... (unsigned comment) Okay, I've fixed it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Intro Quote To me, it doesn't really work too well... As I see it, intro quotes need to describe the person in the article... I think something more like "I'm basically the queen bitch of the universe." works better as a intro quote. Tanooki1432 22:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Breaking the Article into 2 Articles I vote we break the article into two seperate articles, one dealing with her before she was infested, "Sarah Kerrigan" and the other dealing with her after she was infested "Infested Kerrigan" or "Queen of Blades". There seems to be enough difference post and pre-infestation that they could both float as two articles, similar to how "Arthas", "Ner'zhul" and "The Lich King" are each their own seperate articles over at wowwiki. Tanooki1432 16:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's the point ? I mean , well , I don't want to post any spolers , but "when you finish Wings of Liberty , you'll find that Sarah Kerrigan and Infested Kerrigan aren't too different after all" . Andra2404 16:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am more comfortable with Kerrigan having a single primary article. The big difference between the "Arthas"/"Ner'zhul"/"The Lich King" situation and Kerrigan is that Kerrigan is still a single character. The Lich King is neither here nor there due to the merging. If the fundamental reason for a split is because she was infested, then every infested terran needs similar treatment. After all, they all underwent significant physiological and, presumably, psychological changes. On the other hand, if the primary motivation is that the article is so long, then we might consider splitting the biography into subarticles, although that would be rather... unconventional. I wonder if Wikipedia provides any precedents. In any case, I think we need to wait. WoL has muddied things a bit, and HotS may (although I find it very unlikely, since I am not a hopeless romantic) surprise us. - Meco (talk, ) 16:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bad example, Tanooki1432. Ner'zhul was became the warchief for all orcs on Draenor after the humans won Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness and defeated the orcs led by Orgrim Doomhammer. So Ner'zhul was the orc leader in the expansion Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal. At the end of that game he opened up portals which ripped apart the planet of Draenor (leaving behind only Outland), and Ner'zhul ended up being ripped apart by the great demon lord Kil'jaeden, who kept Ner'zhul's spirit alive and enslaved him as the Lich King. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Prince Arthas Menethil, son of King Terenas Menethil, was a noble and brave paladin who became gradually corrupted by desire for vengeance against the undead plague, and he claimed the sword Frostmourne to defeat the dreadlord he thought was behind the undead plague, and the sword stole his soul and made him a slave to the Lich King Ner'zhul, transforming him from a paladin into a death knight. Then eventually at the end of the expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Arthas and the Lich King Ner'zhul became one after Arthas used Frostmourne to shatter the Lich King's icy prison and put on the Lich King's helmet. For awhile after that, the Lich King was the union of Arthas and Ner'zhul, living in Arthas's body with Ner'zhul's helmet on, but eventually in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, that Lich King was killed (or at least Arthas was) and Bolvar Fordragon put on the helmet of Ner'zhul and became the new Lich King. So, Arthas, Ner'zhul, and Bolvar are all separate characters, and the Lich King is a title that each of them has at some point. How does this compare to Sarah Kerrigan? She was Sarah Kerrigan when she was born, she was still Sarah Kerrigan when she got infested by the Overmind and put in a chrysalis, and she never stopped being Sarah Kerrigan. When Alexei Stukov was reanimated as an infested terran, he was still Alexei Stukov, not a different character, and he got de-infested back to his original self: still Alexei Stukov. When Samir Duran stopped appearing in-game as a terran ghost and appeared in-game as an infested terran, he was still Samir Duran. So that example of the Lich King really is not a good example of why the character Sarah Kerrigan should be split up into articles describing her pre-infestation and post-infestation. The Lich King HAS to be a separate article from Arthas, Ner'zhul, etc., because it is something different. Infested Kerrigan is Sarah Kerrigan, one and the same entity. There are separate articles for the first Overmind and the second Overmind because the first one was killed by Tassadar and the second was a different entity created by the cerebrate Daggoth merging with other cerebrates. The only good counterexample to all these examples is Ulrezaj, who merged with other dark templar to become a super-powerful dark archon, but is still in the same article. However, Ulrezaj is only one article, despite the dark templar Ulrezaj being a different entity from the dark archon Ulrezaj which had formed from several different dark templar. So I agree with Andra2404 and Meco. There can be only one Sarah Kerrigan! --The Overmind 19:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Points taken. I rest my case (what little bit of it I had) and bury my arguement. Tanooki1432 19:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, Blizzard seems to be playing with the race of Sarah Kerrigan . First, she was a terran. Then, she was taken by the zerg and transformed into an infested terran. Then, with the Xel'Naga artifact, she became deinfested{from what we know}, so terran once more . In Heart of the Swarm, it seems she will be infested once more. How can you write all that with 2 separate articles ? Andra2404 06:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that she'll be infested again by HotS. Remember, Blizzard dropped HotS and LotV on us two years ago and I don't care that they said HotS will be focusing on INFESTED Kerrigan. They may have either changed the story since then, or they were simply setting us up (think about it: if they had said two years ago that HotS would have focused on an uninfested Kerrigan, that would have given the ending away for WoL wouldn't it?). I'd wait until HotS to make the confirmation if she becomes infested again or not. Tanooki1432 15:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I finally finished the campaign. There's a lot of text there. We shouldn't split the article into two, however. She's still one character. (The Lich King was different, in that two separate characters got fused.) Since at present she's not infested, she probably shouldn't be regarded as the current leader of the Zerg Swarm. We can sort that out later when Heart of the Swarm starts. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "New" kerrigan and info about her in SC2 Hi I'm new here and i just want to ask can anybody add the picture of a "new" Kerrigan (human shape with zerg dreads). I think that her page needs to update about events on Char... That's all. Sleeping Sun 20:35, July 30, 2010 Is her PI 8 or 12 (I think) like Adjutant said when she appears in the last mission in SC2? Sleeping Sun 13:54, July 31, 2010 Psi signature 12. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Updating to current lore. Can someone please update the article? I'm afraid it is quite beyond me to update it properly, at least to make it look proffessional. Thanks. Zamoonda 16:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) When we have an update for Wings of Liberty, which I'm doing right now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Did it... except it had already been updated. You just need to push the spoiler block near the bottom of the lore section. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : We should seriously change her avatar.Zamoonda 17:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get a screenshot. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe someone else should get it. My computer demanded I do a "repair installation" of StarCraft II. Lame! Also, I don't know where screenshot images are stored. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Aight, which one do you want? The one where she's like that is already used. Maybe the normal one, her looking like a ghost from the trailer? Gonna use the one where she says "Don't give up!" right at like 99% of Artifact percentage. Zamoonda 17:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Did I somehow miss that last one? Anyway, can you get a screenshot from the final cinematic, where they show her face? (With the dreads, but human skin and eye color?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If you're trying to get her as a tendrailhead, there are two really good moments in the final cinimatic that I can think of: the first one is right after they find her, she's looking at Raynor (she's crying and says "Jim...") and another one right after Raynor shoots Tychus. He blocks the bullet, pulls out his gun and shoots, causing the screen to go dark, and then you see her face, the ground is moving underneath and Raynor is carrying her. If you want a redhead, we have a couple pics already of her as redhead in the article. Tanooki1432 17:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the epic suggestion. Done. Zamoonda 18:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Occupations Where are the terran occupations ? Only the zerg occupations are present . Why is that ?Andra2404 15:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : Because her current occupation is unknown. Unless you want to make occupation "a naked female asleep in the arms of Jim Raynor" :P Zamoonda 17:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) article image Don't you think the image counts as a spoiler? If the fact that she becomes deinfested is in it's own hidden spoiler section of the article, does it make sense to have a picture of a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan at the top of the page? I think the image should be reverted to her queen of blades form, at least until Heart of the Swarm expansion is released and we know for sure that she's truly deinfested and that she is now truly human once more. Or at the very least revert it to a picture of her human form from one of the SC2 cinematics. 20:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Why do we have that spoiler block anyway? Aren't we working on the principle of "reader beware"? - Meco (talk, ) 20:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty has launched. Warning: the wiki may contain spoilers. ::All additions must be referenced. Read this before creating new achievements articles. ::Please report bad ads. This includes ads promoting software piracy and hacks. '' Zamoonda 13:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Player Character Who wrote that she's gonna be the player character? Doesn't it clearly say in the very link he or she linked. ''The player character device is not set to return in StarCraft II. Blizzard is currently in the process of retconning the concept.1 Remove that please, because most of the changes I do appear to become nonexistent. There's a lot of wayward ends in this article. It says in HotS that you're gonna control Kerrigan. Yet here we are her being restored. Flying rumor is something I do not appreciate personally, and I'd prefer something be written there, possibilities of why this could be. So we won't be seeing 12 articles on the forums, something that appears to repeat whenever a thing such as this happens in any universe; warcraft, starcraft, etc. Zamoonda 13:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC)